Percy and His Skittles
by Purplicouspolkadot
Summary: This is just a one-shot about Percy eating skittles. Made by Purplicouspolkadot and MistdaughterofHecate (now known as CandyMelody). R&R Disclsimer: I do no own PJO or HOO Credit goes to Demigods monsters for the idea


Percy's POV

Percy Jackson walked along the beach at Camp Half-Blood. He spotted something red at the other end of the beach, and decided to investigate. It was a little red bag with the word Skittles written on it, but to Percy, it read Sttekis. Eyeing it warily, he approached it, expecting it to turn into some sort of horrible monster. When nothing happened he picked it up and ran to the Big House to show Chiron and Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth Chase was in the Big House discussing possible new activities for the campers when Percy came in. He looked like he'd seen something weird and didn't know what it was. Annabeth was about to ask him what was wrong, but Percy held out a little red bag and panted, "Found this on the beach. What do you think it is?" Annabeth squinted at the letters on the bag. "Percy, those are skittles," she explained, irritated that Percy had interrupted her meeting with Chiron for that. "What's that?" Percy asked. "Seriously?! It's candy! Now GO AWAY!"Annabeth yelled. Percy pouted but left the Big House.

Percy's POV

Outside Percy looked curiously at the skittles. I think I'm just going to try one, he thought to himself. After opening the packaging, he plopped one of the bright colorful candies into his mouth. Hey! These actually taste kinda good! he thought to himself. I'll just have one more…

One (or maybe a dozen) packs of skittles later…

"YAY! I'M HAPPY! ARE YOU HAPPY? I AM! GO CANDY! GIMME MORE SKITTLES! PJOTLTSOMTTCBOTLTLOHOOTLHSONMOAHOHBOO!" he yelled, running around the camp like a maniac. Percy had finished the entire bag of skittles, and combine that much sugar with his ADHD, saying that he was really hyper would be an extreme understatement. So far, he had almost burned down the Athena Cabin, almost drowned the Ares cabin, and had stolen all the skittles from the camp store, the Hermes Cabin, and basically all the cabins that were unfortunate enough to have skittles somewhere inside. Even Mr.D couldn't calm him down (though nobody was sure if Mr.D actually tried). Chiron had to call in the Hunters of Artemis to try to subdue Percy so he was containable.

Annabeth's POV

Not only was she mortally embarrassed about her boyfriend, but she was also plenty mad at him. Chiron had called off the meeting after Percy had gone just a little hyper, and Annabeth had been storming around the Athena cabin after that. "That stupid, son of Poseidon!" She yelled. "How many times have I told him NOT to eat candy?" Malcolm, her second in command came in, and looked around. "Annabeth, You better clean up, in like two seconds before the cleaning inspector comes around," he warned. Annabeth had just climbed up onto the bunk and unplugged her new computer(which yes, it did replace her daedalus laptop) when Drew, the bratty Aphrodite leader barged in. "My, my, my, Annabeth," she said, slowly shaking her head in mock pity. "Losing your taste for leadership, huh?" Drew took a quick spin around the cabin and gave it a one. "Sorry, Annabeth, but it seems like you're gonna bring your whole entire cabin's mark down. Sorry!" Drew giggled and spun out of the cabin, leaving Annabeth seething with anger. She picked up the sheet of paper lying on her desk and read it out loud. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, has left her bunk as a mess. the total score is: ⅕, the lowest score possible. The Athena cabin gets to clean the pegasi stables for two weeks. Love, Drew." Malcolm glared at Annabeth. "I told you to hurry up and clean your bunk!" he scolded before heading out of the cabin. Annabeth groaned, then headed out to confront Percy. But before she did that, she would need some advice…

Rachel's POV

"Hey, how's my favourite daughter of Athena doing?" she said cheerfully as Annabeth walked into the cave where Rachel lived as the oracle. "Not too, good. You?" Annabeth grumbled as she plopped down on a high chair, pouring herself some unicorn draught with bits of nectar. she took a long sip, and focused herself on Rachel. Rachel was about to say how's life! or Wassup, when she heard some really strange chants outside. "BLOBHOOJKPHFTAHHHHGGGG!" Annabeth took a deep breath. "That, is my boyfriend, with an army of skittle-lovers," she said grimly.

Percy's POV

Eating skittles were fun, entertaining, and full of yumminess. And now, he had an army of skittle lovers, ready to eat more skittles! Percy threw a green skittle in the air, and caught it with his mouth. Immediately, he was pummeled from all four directions with hands trying to reach into his skittle bag from just about everywhere. "EGTFOFFOYMSKITTLES!" he yelled, but was muffled because of the people punching his face. Ya, not as fun as you might have thought. But hey? what's wrong with having a couple of skittles? And he had recently found a secret kind of skittles: the tropical kind. It had blue ones, and they were his favourite. It reminded him of his mom…

**Yay! Finished! R&amp;R! Flames accepted. Check out my friend, Snapple3077. (She wrote most of this but she let me post this on my account) Also, read my other story, The Seven and Octivian! **

**Here are some cookies for reading this (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
